Sliding windows, double hung windows, and single hung windows are three common types of windows known in the art. Sash locks frequently are used to secure the sash or sashes to prevent them from opening.
One type of sash lock that has recently been marketed is known as a forced-entry resistant (FER) lock. The testing for forced entry resistant locks may be found, for example, in a standard promulgated by ASTM International (formerly the American Society for Testing and Materials), which is F588-04, “Standard Test Method for Measuring the Forced Entry Resistance of Window Assemblies, Excluding Glazing Impact.”
Examples of forced entry resistant sash locks are shown in: U.S. application Ser. No. 12/587,377, filed Oct. 6, 2009; U.S. application Ser. No. 11/649,729, filed Jan. 4, 2007; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,908, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.